This invention pertains to the novel compound 3-chloro-2-pyridine sulfonamide and its use as an insecticide for the control of various insects.
Halopyridine sulfonamides have been used as herbicides. See, for example, Tomlin et al., British Pat. No. 1,293,909, where compounds of the formulae ##STR1## are discussed. At leat two of X.sup.1 -X.sup.4 represent halogens, preferably fluoro or more especially chloro, and the remainder are selected from hydrogen, halogen, alkoxy, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, carboxy, carbalkoxy, hydroxy, mercapto, nitro and hydrocarbon substituents. In said disclosure, the sulfonamide group may be located at the 2, 3 or 4 position, however, the sulfonamide located at the 4 position is preferred.